lawl_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-Lawl
Gameplay Modes *Single Race: "Play a single race on your terms. Whoever you want, wherever you want, and against whom you want." *Championship Mode: "Race and try to win in all the worlds gold medals for first place. And they are not made of chocolate." *Story Mode : "Experience an amazing adventure and fight against violent bosses as one of your favorite characters." *BUAAAAAH!!! Mode : "Take on the Minion & Rabbid and discover the true story of Re-Lawl from their point of view." *Challenges Mode : "Complete the challenges almost impossible and discover great new items. (The creators are not responsible for the fury, or boredom, which cause these tasks.)" Characters Starter Characters: #Demon CD (Original) #Chris Jericho (WWE/WCW) #Rob Van Dam (ECW/WWE/TNA) #Kane (WWE) #Dude Love (WWE) #Heath Slater (WWE) #Auto Scum (Carmageddon) #Moon Child (Carmageddon) #Ed Hunter (Carmageddon) #Ada Nuff (Carmageddon) #Mother Trucker (Carmageddon) # Bonsai Lun (Carmageddon) # Veronica Vixen (Carmageddon) # Maya De'Ath (Carmageddon) # Billy, Bob, Billy-Bob (Carmageddon) # Officer Goose (Carmageddon) #Johnny Thunder (Lego Racers) #Admiral Woodhouse (Lego Racers) #Rob 'N' Hood (Lego Racers) #Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) #Alyx Vance (Half-Life) #Engineer (Team Fortress 2) #Tag (Modnation) #Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) #Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) #Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) #Candlehead (Wreck-It Ralph) #Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) #Baltazar Gąbka, Smok Wawelski i Bartłomiej Bartolini (Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki) #Asterix & Obelix (Asterix) #King Julian (Penguins from Madagascar) #Man-Car (Hot Throttle) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) #Rabbid & Minion (Rabbids Invasion/Despicable Me) # Mash (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) # Big Dog (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) Unlockable Characters: #The Undertaker (WWE) #"Stone Cold" Steve Austin (WWE) #Eddie Gurrero (WCW/WWE) #"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (WWE) #Max Damage (Carmageddon) #Heinz Faust (Carmageddon) #Vlad (Carmageddon) #Ivan the Bastard (Carmageddon) #Otis P. Jivefunk (Carmageddon) # Magnum Magnumsson (Carmageddon) # Jaws Verne (Carmageddon) # Pacey Gowst (Carmageddon) #Capitan Redbeard (Lego Racers) #Commander Cold (Lego Racers) # Professor Pat Pending (Wacky Races) # Red Max (Wacky Races) # Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) # Private Meekley and Sergeant Blast (Wacky Races) #Civil Protection (Half-Life) #Hale (Modnation) #Slick (Modnation) #Drillbit (Modnation) #Jez (Modnation) #NATO (Modnation) #Espresso (Modnation) #Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) #Ghost Rider (Marvel) # Deadpool (Deadpool) #Skipper (Penguins from Madagascar) #Hunter Thibodeaux (Dead Rising) # Dice (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) # Oscar Zero (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) # Poet (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) # Chronic (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) # Dynamo (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) # Muerte (MotorStrom: Apocalyose) Commentators: #Biff Tradwell (Modnation) #Brock Pearson (Monsters University) #Claire Wheeler (Monsters University) #Michael Cole (WWE) Bosses: Re-Volt Area: Panga (Re-Volt) Sub-Bosses: TBA Non-Playable Characters: TBA Tracks Starter Tracks: Toy World 1 (Re-Volt) More TBA Unlockable Tracks: Józefów (Real Life) More TBA Music Intro: "Chic Chic Bang Bang" - Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas Menu: "Safe And Sound" - Capital Cities "Chic Chic Bang Bang" - Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas "A light that never comes" - Linkin Park and Steve Aoki "Save The World" - Swedish House Mafia "Dog" - Fat "Invincible" - Adelitas Way "Where's Your Head At?" - Basement Jaxx "You're Not Supposed to be Here" Kelly Bailey "Hard Technology Rock" Kelly Bailey Trivia Category:Series Category:Re-Lawl